pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eeveelution
A is a popular term among fans that is used for the current group of seven Pokémon that evolve from Eevee. Eeveelution is a portmanteau from the words "Eevee" and "evo'lution'". The term Eeveelution is because Eevee can evolve in different kinds of other Eeveelutions but with different kinds of types. The Eeveelutions are very liked among collectors when it goes about a full set of all seven evolutions including Eevee. Generations Many Eeveeltions made their appearance since Generation I. The first three has been revealed in the first generation containing; Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon which they can be evolve from Eevee through a evolution stone. There were two more revealed being; Espeon and Umbreon which they can be evolve from Eevee through happiness through a different daytime in Generation II. There where no new Eeveelution been introduced in Generation III, but there were two more revealed in Generation IV which are: Leafeon that can be evolve from Eevee through a green moss and Glaceon that can be evolve from Eevee through a ice rock. There were no new Eeveelution be introduced since Generation V. Generation I There are three Eeveelutions revealed in the first generation of the Pokémon series which they can be all three obtainable through a evolution stone containing to be a Water Stone, Fire Stone and Thunderstone. Eevee Eevee is the starting line of the Eeveelution and also been considered as popular Pokémon. Eevee has been introduced since Generation I and can be obtainable in Pokémon Green, Red, Blue, LeafGreen and, FireRed at the top floor of the Celadon Condominiums in Celadon City which you only can obtain one of it. Furthermore, Eevee can be obtained in Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and, SoulSilver from Bill when you are at his house in Goldenrod City after meeting him in the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City. There is also another way only in Pokémon Gold and Silver to obatin Eevee and that is to get in total of 6666 coins at the Game Corner. Eevee is also obtainable as a starter Pokémon in the Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness video game. In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and, Platinum the player will obtain a Eevee from Bebe in Hearthome City, but there is a difference between versions. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl the player will obtain a Eevee from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokédex, but in Pokémon Platinum when the player have been arrived in Hearthome City and visiting Bebe's house. They can also be found in the wild at the Trophy Garden. Eevee can also be obtainable as a gift in Pokémon Black and White 2 from Amanita in Castelia City, but they are also extremely hard to find in Castelia City. Vaporeon Vaporeon is a water-type Bubble Jet Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution form that can only be obtained through a Water Stone that can either be found or is on sell in a Pokémon Mart. It is known that Vaporeon's highest stat is its HP. When the player evolves his Eevee into a Vaporeon it grant him to give Vaporeon the HM Surf which can surf the player around places where the player can pas to another place with Surf. Vaporeon is strong again Flareon due to her water type abilities that he can use against Flareon but Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon which it can use its electric abilities against Vaporeon. Jolteon Jolteon is a electric-type Lightning Pokémon and one of Eevee's final evolution form that can only be obtainable through a Thunderstone. It is known that Jolteon's highest stat is its Special Defense. Jolteon is strong against Vaporeon due to its electric abilities that the Pokémon can use against Vaporeon. Flareon Generation VI Ninfia The CoroCoro Magazine has been revealed for the upcoming Pokémon X and Y another Eeveelution with the name "Ninfia". This Pokémon type and ability is currently unknown and has yet to be revealed. Trivia *The two Generation IV Eeveelutions were both owned by rivals of Dawn. Zoey owns Leafeon and May owns Glaceon. **Also Dawn's other rival, Ursula has a Vaporeon and Flareon. *All but Jolteon have been owned by a character who plays a large role in multiple episodes and isn't a Gym Leader. *No new Eeveelutions were revealed in Generation III or V. *Ursula has a Vaporeon and Flareon. **Sakura has an Espeon. **Gary has an Umbreon. **Zoey has a Leafeon. **May has a Glaceon. **Virgil has all current know Eeveelutions. Category:Miscellaneous